


I'll teach you how...

by HEA_andallthelike



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Orgasm, First Time, Healing, Hot Sex, Masturbation, Peeta is Katniss' teacher, So much smut, coming together, katniss is no longer pure, peetas big cock, sexy playful Peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEA_andallthelike/pseuds/HEA_andallthelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my God," he grins a little too devilishly and I wrinkle my nose at him. I'm not sure what's going on in his mind, but he looks WAY to happy. "Katniss," he whispers, "please let me show you. There is just too much to teach you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall. Please leave feedback for me! I'm thinking of expanding on this, but if it sucks then I won't waste everyone's time ☺️

"Let me teach you, let me show you." 

Our kisses had become so much more than anything we had ever known while in the midst of the games. The beach, of course had been an intense moment, but how self aware couldn't those kisses have truly been when we had eminent death upon us? But now I know there is so much to learn. I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe we are here..... 

____________________ 

I truly did not believe that our current relationship was even a remote possibility when the war ended. For one, I thought I would be dead. If not by the means of another, then at least by my own hand. Peeta had not let that happen though. I replayed that moment in my mind over and over again. Why, when he has been through so much because of me, would he want to save me? Didn't he want me dead on some level too? For a while I thought maybe him taking away my chance at peace was his sick way of torturing me. That he laughed at the thought of me having to live out my existence. Time has changed my stance on that though. I remember his face as he knocked the nightlock pill to the ground. My fury ridden eyes met his, and all I saw looking back at me was unadulterated heartache. His face ridden with sadness. He wanted me to live.

When he came back to twelve, I walked on edge for weeks. I had both the fear of his hijacking, and the overwhelming desire to be in his arms on my mind at all times. I hated myself. I hated the confusion I felt. Every time I let myself have warm feelings about Peeta, I became self destructive. I'd look in the mirror and remind myself over and over again how damaged I was. I surely, didn't deserve to be happy if Prim was cold in the ground. I absolutely didn't deserve to feel any sort of hope when all I bring to the table is death and destruction. I'd retreat to the woods, and wouldn't return for days much to the chagrin of my drunken mentor. No, I thought to myself, I deserve to live alone, feel alone, and then finally, die alone. 

Not everyone would help me accomplish this plan though. Peeta, no matter how distant I became, or if I descended into panic and despair, he never stopped coming back to me- to wake me from a nightmare, or make sure I had eaten that day. I shouted at him, to my shame, that he had to let me go. He had to let me go. I couldn't bare the thought of him feeling that he had to watch over this deeply damaged girl. He deserved to be happy, I so desperately wanted him to be happy. No one had endured what Peeta endured during this war. No one had to fight as hard as Peeta did to come back from the hell we had all lived the past few years. 

I found myself staring at him through his windows at night, in total wonder that he could even function. Did he know how strong he was? That it was a miracle for him to have survived what he had survived, and still carry hope on his heart for a better future? I sighed to myself one evening, as I watched him in his kitchen; I wished every day that I could be the girl that he had built me up to be over all of this time. I just couldn't be. 

Peeta, Haymitch, and I were having dinner together one night when it happened. Somehow, and to this day I still don't know how, but one of Haymitch's geese had gotten into the house. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open, as I watched my wasted mentor chase this big bird around his living room crashing into every piece of furniture he owned cursing like a madman. He cornered the goose and it pecked at him.... Right in between his legs. 

Haymitch went down, "Fucking good for fucking nothing fucking goose, FUCK" he shouted. 

I looked over at Peeta and we lost it. I put my head down on the table as tears streamed down my face from laughing harder than I ever have in my entire life. Peeta could barely catch his breath, his face beet red, as he hollered at our dear friends predicament. Haymitch wrangled the bird and tossed him back outside, sneering and cussing the whole time. 

"Ughhh, oh my god Haymitch," Peeta chuckled, "That was the best thing I've ever seen."

"Glad I could be of some amusement to you two assholes." Mumbled Haymitch. "I'm suddenly not in the mood for your pleasant company," he growled as he poured himself another drink, "Lets call it a night, and maybe I'll be able to stomach seeing you both in a week or two."

Peeta and I gathered our things to head out. Our houses weren't too far away, but it was freezing and snowing, so it took us a while to get all of our things on. 

"By all means don't rush!" Our host cries. 

I sent a nasty look to the old man, but couldn't stop the smile that came to replace it, when I think back on the goose. Haymitch sneered, hating being the cause of anyone's laughter, "Alright, your welcomes been officially worn out, get out!"

The door slams behind us as we walk into the cold night, and I stare at the snowflakes that fly around the one streetlight in Victors Village. 

"Ya know," Peeta starts, "I think I feel worse for the goose. Having Haymitch corner you with that face sneering at you must be horrifying"

I lose control over myself again and cave into a case of the giggles. I will ALWAYS remember that image. Peeta is in hysterics again as well, but when I look at him and see the light dancing in his eyes that are full of warmth, and the smile plastered on his beautifully contoured face, an entirely different emotion takes over me. I think of how I want to see him like this all the time, how he deserves to feel like this all the time. I think about how handsome and strong he looks, and how much I had missed the sound of his laughter. I'm overcome with sadness that his life has been so cruel, that he spends more time fighting off nightmares than he does laughing the way he is now. Tears spring to me eyes....

Peeta, who will forever, it seems, care more about my feelings than his own, stops and looks at me in concern. I'm sure the next expression on his face is shock, but I can't see it because I've buried my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He is so warm, and it feels so good. He holds his arms out to the side, unsure of what to do with the first embrace we have shared since we have both been home, then slowly, cautiously, wraps his arms around my shoulders. After a few moments go by and he knows I'm not going to run away from the intimate moment, he rests his cheek against the top of my head, sighs heavily, and I feel his entire body relax into mine. I've missed him, more than I wanted to realize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown chicken brown cow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like this story built upon?

It was the goose that brought on the laughter, that brought on the embrace, that broke the ice between Peeta and I. To know that happiness was a real possibility even after everything was heart stopping. The thing we struggled with the most after that, was feeling like happiness was something we deserved, and how we both thought the other deserved better. 

The little moments were what helped us move through our depression. The deer I brought down, the double rainbow after springs first thunderstorm, and the picture of Finnicks son that Annie sent us. The three of us start having regular dinners with each other every week, and we start planning to reopen Peeta's families bakery. Peeta was approached by the residents in town, after much of the downtown area had been rebuilt or cleaned out, and they wanted Peeta to bring the bakery back to 12. At first the ghosts of his family were too much for him to bear, but over time, he thought reopening would be the best way to honor them. I held his hand as we went to sign the papers at he Justice Building for his business license, and as we walked away Peeta was radiating with excitement. The healing brought in from that moment was palpable. 

We were in his kitchen one day, trying to decide on new recipes that he could sell when the time came for the grand reopening. I am useless as a baker, but found my calling as a pastry taster. I took one bite of the cinnamon roll Peeta handed me and it was so good I could have cried. I looked at him wide eyed, "Its not normal, for something to taste this good!" I said smiling. Peeta chuckled and pointed to the frosting on my lips. I blushed with embarrassment looking for a napkin, but before I could reach one, Peeta leaned in against me, brought his mouth down to mine, licked the frosting off my lips, and then pressed his lips on mine. 

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine, and sighed deeply. I was happy to hear his breath come out a little ragged, because i would have felt rather silly if only I was affected by the kiss as much as I was. For a moment I actually thought my heart stopped. I chastised myself silently, thinking I sounded like an idiotic school girl who had visited the slag heap one too many times. It was true though, my breath caught in the back of my throat, and my head went dizzy as the kiss ended all to soon. I was practically panting when Peeta finally stepped away, and I blushed as my eyes locked onto his. Those eyes. They were so intent on staring directly into mine, and so beautifully blue, that I had to shake my head so I could come to my senses.

Peeta then took in the sight of the silly girl that I was, in front of him. I had red cheeks, ragged breath, mouth hanging open, and eyes that were clouded withy absolute joy. I tried to take a step and i wobbled as I lost my balance. Idiot. My god Katniss, I thought, pull it together! One kiss and I'm already a puddle on the floor? Friggin crap, Peeta noticed my misstep, and his mouth twitched and eyebrows raised in question.

"I don't remember you ever reacting to a kiss between us like that. Real or not real?"

"Re-real." I manage to say. "I, um..." I stop. I don't even have the words to form a single sentence.

"Can I kiss you again?"

My knees feel weak, and there is a fire building somewhere within me, and I have no idea why my underwear feels so uncomfortably wet, but there is only one response I have to his question.

"Please"

__________________________________

It wasn't always smooth sailing. I tried to not feel defeated when nightmares and flashbacks took hold of us. The kisses though. I don't ever want them to stop. I try to keep my fears at bay; that someone or something will take this all away, but I'm learning to indulge in the goodness. If someone takes it away, at least I'll have had it for a small amount of time right? Never mind the fact that I'll never be able to live without this now. Now that I know... Now that I know I can actually be in love. 

Wow. It's a mind numbingly good and scary feeling. But it's there. I know it's there. I can feel it every time I see him. Every time I hear his voice. I feel........ I feel safe. Wanted. Beautiful. Loved. 

Is it okay to feel these things now? Now that more time has passed? I feel selfish. I think of all of the people who aren't around anymore. The people that won't ever be able to love, or feel loved, again. Dr. A calls it survivors guilt. He tells me I can't punish myself for living, but to live for those who can't. 

Sometimes when I'm alone I talk to Prim out loud- one night I broke down and sobbed while asking her if it was okay; if it was okay to be happy, if she forgave me that I lived and she didn't. The next morning when I looked out in my front yard, I see that it had erupted with dandelions. Haymitch told me I needed to take care of the disgusting weeds because his geese would come over to eat them, but he walked away with a confused look on his face when I just smiled at him with tears running down my cheeks. I think its the perfect sign, from my perfect sister, that life can go on; that it can be good again.  
________________________________________

 

The night our kisses become frantic, and Peeta has to take a cold shower for the zillioenth time this month, I know I need more. Ugh, I want so much more. 

I always lose my breath when Peeta pushes his body up against mine, and when he touches me, my skin feels like it's on fire. I feel his...member.... Push up against my hip, and even though I want to touch him, I get too nervous. I can't even say the anatomical names! How am I supposed to know how to touch it? How to make him..... ugh how do I make him moan the way I've heard him when he is by himself? 

_______________________________________

Peeta brought me cinnamon rolls before he headed out to clear what was left of the old bakery this morning. I had stayed up all night working on a scrapbook, so I fell asleep soon after he left. I awaken though, when I hear the water running in he bathroom attached to my room. Only a few minutes later I see him walk out. He is wearing only a towel, his blonde hair dripping and falling in his eyes, and his body glistening. It's too much perfectness for my senses to take.

He glances over at me, and I know he catches me just staring at him. Clearly worshipping him, every part of him. My lips twitch and I squeeze my legs together for reasons I don't fully understand. 

"I'm glad that you can get hot and bothered by just looking at me." Peeta teases, "It makes a guy feel kind of special." His eyes narrow at me when he sees that I'm not paying attention to his words, but that I am just staring at his lips. His eyes widen when he sees my thighs rubbing together, and he takes a few deep breaths. "Fuck Katniss, what are you thinking? Am I doing things to you? What do you have me doing to you in your mind when you touch yourself? What gets you off?"

Well he has my full attention now! Hearing him cuss makes my skin tingle, and my cheeks feel flushed. But I'm not sure what he means.

"When I what?" I ask, obviously confused.

The smile on Peeta's face is immediately gone, and his mouth hangs open. Now I'm all self conscious. I'm not an idiot, I know guys can do that, I just didn't know that I could too. What is there to even grab on to? Peeta now has a devilish grin on his face, and I crinkle my nose at him. What is he thinking about? Whatever it is, he looks WAY too happy. He crawls on the bed, the towel barely there, and he kisses me deeply. I smile as he pulls away, and he looks at me.

"Please Katniss. Let me show you. I want to make you feel so good, all the time. Let me make you feel good," he pauses, "and let me show you how you can make yourself feel good too."


	3. Chapter 3

I look at him, and I'm sure he can see me struggle with how I'm supposed to respond. I can't focus- there are too many thoughts running through my head. What does he mean? What should I do? Am I ready for this? Peeta kisses me again, and when he slides his tongue along my lower lip and then bites it gently, my mind is made up. Ooohhhh yes.... I am ready for this. I want this. He strokes my cheek, wraps his hand in my hair and pulls me in deeper. When he lets go he looks at me, waiting for an answer. "Can I? Will you let me?" He asks.

All I can do is is nod shyly, but I muster up enough confidence to say, "please." 

He sits back, and I see his erection through the towel. We haven't even done anything yet, but the anticipation he feels for what he has planned is almost too much for him it seems. He reaches his hand to mine and gently pulls me up so that I'm standing up right in front of him. "Trust me", He whispers. 

When I look to him, as he is just sitting on the bed in front of me, I see he has more than this feral hunger in his eyes. There is also this soft quality, the kind of look that lets someone know you love them. I love that look. In one moment Peeta makes me forget about the scarred, broken girl I've seen myself as these last few years, and makes me feel so beautiful, like there isn't a single person in this world that could make him feel the way I make him feel. 

Peeta reaches up and pushes the hair out of my eyes, takes my hand and kisses it, then let's it drop as he goes to deal with the pajamas I'm still wearing. He takes the hemline of my shirt and swiftly pulls it over my head. I was a little lost in his eyes, so I forgot that since I was napping I didn't have any bra on. I try to cover myself, feeling instantly too exposed. He moves my hands away though, and I trust him so I don't try to fight him. He then takes the waistline of my shorts, and of my underwear, and tugs them down at the same time. I feel the cold air everywhere now, all over my body. I'm completely naked standing before him, I close my eyes at the horror of it, because I have no idea what I'm doing, or what he expects me to do.

"Please, Katniss open your eyes." He asks. I open one eye, and then the other. Peeta's mouth is hanging open slightly twisting into a smile, his pale luminous skin is tinged pink, and his breathing picks up. He looks over my body from my face, to my breasts, to the area between my legs, and then back up again. "I'm so lucky," he breathes, "You're so beautiful Katniss, so impossibly beautiful.... Can I touch you?" He looks up at me with intense desire, as if he is terrified I'll say no.

"Please Peeta..." Apparently 'please' is the only word I know how to form in these moments.

He reaches both hands out and places them on my waist. Interesting, I think, that's not where I thought he would put his hands first. My inner monologue stops immediately when his fingertips softly move up my sides and tickle along the side of my breasts. I shiver and my eyes close when I feel my nipples go hard. Barely touching me, he moves his fingers to the top of my breasts and slowly starts moving them down my body, brushing over my excited nubs, and ends at the top of my thighs. 

He stands, and presses himself against me now, as he drops his towel. His penis is immediately up and pushing against my stomach and when I look at it, my eyes widen and my mouth hangs open. I look back up at him shocked. That thing is huge! Are all of them this big? How am I supposed to do anything to that.... Monster? Is that the word? I don't know, but Peeta is smirking at me now, obviously pleased at my reaction. 

"It's you Katniss. You make me so hard. All. The. Damn. Time. Just thinking of you makes me hard, so seeing you like this, seeing all of you, you trusting me to touch you, ugh I could come right now if I let myself." 

Fuck. I don't curse. Even in my head. But that was the sexiest thing I've ever heard, and I can't help but gasp and lean into him after he says it. He tilts my chin up and kisses me sweetly. The sweetness is gone in almost an instant though, and they turn passionate- hungry. Our bodies are pressed up against each other now, and the feeling of his penis on me, and my breasts pushed into his torso is overwhelming. 

"Ugh, I love you! I love you Peeta." I moan. The emotions of it all made it impossible for me to not call that out in the moment. Peeta smiles widely, takes both of his hands and cups my face between them. He kisses me forehead and whispers. "I love you too. Always."

He starts kissing me again, but unlike all the other times before, his mouth begins to explore parts of me that aren't my lips. He starts kissing me down my neck, on one side, and then the other. As his body shifts I can feel his penis move against me, and when it slips between my legs, I contract my muscles to keep it there. I shouldn't want something I've never, ever, had so badly. Something about that feeling though, of Peeta between my legs....

Before I finish the though Peeta is kissing along my collar bone, and his hands cup around my breasts and knead them softly. "Oh my god...." I moan. I had no idea. I had no idea his touching me like that could make me feel so good. 

"Holy hell, Katniss, I've wanted your tits for so long. To feel them. To squeeze them, to suck on them." He moans. His voice is deeper than I've ever heard it, and it's only just louder than a whisper. He smiles up at me as I melt at the arousing nature of his words, and then his mouth latches on to my breast and my head falls back at the extreme pleasure it releases in me. He sucks on me, only ever stopping when he licks my nipple and then blows on it. 

I get the chills, as shivers shoot through my whole body. "Pe-Peeta! Ohhh.... Wow..." Yea, wow is right. He keeps alternating now, sucking and licking and rubbing over both of my breasts, and when he bites down on one of my nipples while he pinches the other, I surprise myself and curse out loud, "Shit... Fucking shit." 

Peeta detaches from me and looks up at me completely shocked. Like I said I NEVER curse. But here I am, naked, shaking, and cursing. 

"I think you like me sucking your tits, as much as I like sucking them," he lays down on the bed, "Come here Katniss."

I lay down next to him and turn my body towards him. He kisses my mouth and then looks over my naked form one more time. He touches my face and sees the sweat that's begun to form.

"You're so loving this, being touched the way you deserve to be touched." he starts. "I have so much more I need to show you, so much we can try, so much to show my girl. My beautiful, sexy, perfect....." I don't let him continue because I've already gone nearly a minute without a kiss.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is written, but I gotta go over and edit it a few more times before its posted. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3!!! Let me know what you think and if you have suggestions id love to hear them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit ☺️

Peeta wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly while our tongues explore each other's mouths. I push myself up against him, desperate for his touch. There are so many feelings going on throughout my entire being. There's a tingling between my legs that is both unbelievably satisfying and at the same time confusing. I've never felt this before...

Peeta pushes his leg in between mine, and pushes it up against my center. It feels so good, and I instinctively writhe my hips against him. The friction it causes starts to build up this sensation somewhere deep inside me that I can't describe, and I stop at the unfamiliar pleasure it causes. What is that?

"Oh fuck yes," Peeta begins. Again the absolute filthy nature of his words cause me to moan, and the sound is so primal- so wanton. Peeta breaks away from me sits against the headboard and pulls me to sit in front of him. I'm surprised though when he sits me with my back to him while I'm in between his legs, and as we sit there I feel his hardness pushed on my back. Peeta wraps his left arm over my shoulder and grabs onto my right breast, gently flicking my nipple nipple every so often. I lay my head back on his shoulder and luxuriate in the moment. 

He brings his mouth to my ear, "Spread your legs for me Katniss," he grunts, sounding eager and breathless. "I think it's time to show you what can happen when your pussy is touched. It's time to make you come... Over and over and over.... Will you allow it? God I want your pussy." 

I'm desperate for it, I have no idea what he means except for the area that he wants to touch, and i finally answer Peeta with something other than my shy "please."

"Touch me Peeta.... touch me there... Show me."

"Uuuhhnnn," he moans, "thank god." While squeezing my tit roughly in his one hand, he takes the other, puts it on my stomach and starts his descent. I am panting open mouthed now. He is so close! So close to this area that has never been touched before- so close to this area that is practically throbbing with need for him. 

His hand slides over my mound, and then between my legs and just cups me there for a moment. "Oh wow... Oh my God Peeta." While his hand holds me tightly there, he moans and pushes his hips up into my ass, as I am again reminded of his beautiful hardness. 

"You're so wet, oh fuck you're so wet."

I'm a little self conscious now, because I can tell I am, but so unsure if any of this is normal. "Is that okay?" I whisper.

"Oh yea. It means you're enjoying yourself. It means your body want more. Do you want more? Will you let me play with your cunt? I'll make it drip while you see stars if you let me."

Agh Fuck! Where did this dirty mouthed Peeta come from? Before I let myself think too much about where he attained his sexual prowess, I nod my head to show him my consent.

He starts rubbing his hand against me then, creating that friction that had me writhing against him earlier and I stop breathing entirely. Holy. Fucking. Fuck. He takes two fingers and spreads my folds and I can feel the coolness of the air hit me and I get goosebumps all over. His other hand comes down to join in on the fun. While still spreading me, he takes a single finger from his other hand and starts making little circles around this very specific area... I'm going insane now, I can't form a single word in my head, and my whole body is tense as I somehow instinctively know that it will release soon enough. 

My breasts rise and fall as I take shallow, frantic breaths. Peeta's consistently rubbing his cock against me now, and I can't understand how he can hold me open, rub me intensely, and work his dick against me at the same time. I'm just laying there and I can't even manage to say anything that remotely sounds human. 

"Do you like this, do you like me rubbing on your clit. That's what this is Katniss," he says while flicking that mound of nerves that has me dizzy, "Ughh I want to give you more."

"Please," I whimper. I'm back to using the only word that makes sense in a time like this.

He releases the folds of my pussy, and runs a finger into the wetness that he finds there. I open my eyes at the feel of pressure, and then his finger has pushed into me and the intrusion is so welcome, so fucking welcome. He starts pumping it in and out of me while his other hand continues its delicate work around my.... What did Peeta say? Oh right, I remember, my clit. I feel it stronger now, this sensation of a fire starting right before it turns into a full blown blaze.

I can feel myself tighten around Peeta's finger and I thrust my hips towards his hands and arch my back in anticipation of this release I know is coming. 

Peeta starts circling my clit harder now, adding fingers so there are three doing the work of one. And I know I'm close to whatever it is that's going to happen...

"Oh! Oh oh oh.... Oh my... Fuck! Peeta!" I cry

"Uggghhh yessss!" He moans, "Come for me Katniss!" With that he lowers his head to my neck and bites down on my shoulder.

And then I'm floating. I shudder as every single muscle in my body starts to contract, and then convulse. I can't even open my eyes, this feeling is too impossibly good. All I can muster is this feral sound that escapes my lips, and as my body is shuddering all over the place, Peeta wraps a hand around my waist and pulls me tightly into his hips while his finger remains inside me.

"Oh my god, ohhhh my god I'm gonna come, " he growls, and then I feel it, this warm substance hitting my back and dripping down over the ridge of my ass. 

He removes his hands and relaxes the grip he has around my waist and we both collapse completely backwards, with me resting on top of him. I can't move. My mouth hangs open and I pant wildly as I stare at the ceiling. That. Was. The. Best. Thing. Ever. I cannot conceive how I could ever get enough of this. I roll off Peeta, lay on my stomach, and look at him. Thankfully he looks just as happy as I do.

"Peeta," I breathe, "can we do that again?" 

He snaps his head up and grins like the sated God that he is.

"Oh yea," he laughs. "If I have it my way we will never leave this bed again. There is still so much to do."

I smile shyly, I can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on where it's gonna go now? Could be more surprising than yah think- but if you have any feedback is love to hear it as always!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thankful that people took the time to read the story. I have years worth of drafts that I finally wanted to put out there, thinking maybe one person would read it and like it. I thought this would be the last chapter, but I couldn't wrap it up without adding another! So next week- most likely- the sixth and final chapter will be ready

We do eventually get out of bed. Peeta calls our little escapade my 'grand awakening.' At first I thought it was funny, but twenty minutes and 10 jokes later, it's just the most annoying thing in the world. I don't need a constant reminder of how innocent I am. Speaking of innocence, I know I'm going to have to ask Peeta when he lost his. It will just hang over my head until I do. I remember Peeta had girlfriends before the games, but that was some serious experience he showed. I try not to worry about that now, I don't want anything to dampen the closeness I feel towards Peeta now. 

After the 'grand awakening', I was ready for round two, and three, and four. It never got there though. Something more surprising took place. We just talked. I couldn't believe how comfortable I was and how natural it felt to just lay naked next to him. He played with my hair, and ran his fingers up and down my arm. I laughed when he told me the story of how he and his brothers would pour molasses and flour on one another in the bakery, and he stared at me with undivided attention when I talked about my dad and our lake. "I think I'll take you there," i tell him. He smiles and tells me how honored he would be. The hours go by, and I think both of us are in awe of each other. If the games never happened, I can imagine that it would be like this; laughing about our families, touching each other's bodies that weren't covered in scars from war or torture. Those things did happen though, and I chastise myself because I know there is no point in pretending about what would have happened if they didn't. Maybe that's why this new relationship tastes so sweet- a rebirth from the ashes.

We note the time, and quickly get ourselves up and start dressing. Today is our dear mentors birthday. We are forcing him to acknowledge it by having dinner with him tonight. We, in turn, are forced to go over to his disaster of a house, because we know he would never voluntarily leave his house to celebrate "another year of shit", as he so eloquently put it.

When Peeta stands to put his clothes back on, my eyes roam up and down his chiseled form. There's a V, formed of muscle, that runs from his hip bones down to his groin, he has put on more weight and that broadness to his body has come back. His shoulder and arms and torso have more muscle tone then ever before, and I know helping 12 clear itself of destruction has done that to him. His skin is so beautifully fair, he almost seems otherworldly. He sees that I've stopped dressing and am just gawking at him now.

"Ya know, I should go home and get a change of clothes that aren't covered in dust, or at least a shirt that hasn't been ripped to shreds. I also should take the food over to Haymitch's and or it in the oven so it's ready to go. But, uhh, Katniss?" I look in his eyes. "Seeing you look at me like that- again-really makes it hard to leave. But since I have to, I'd really.... Really.... Like you to try something," he finishes. My mouthy twitches into an unsure scowl. I hate when people beat around the bush. Speak first, and apologize for the awful things you said later. That seems to be how I operate anyway. 

"I want you to touch yourself while I'm gone" 

Oh, I think to myself. My eyes widen, but my scowl turns into a small smile- I'm intrigued.

"Think about what I did to you, what we did to each other, touch yourself the way I touched you, make yourself come." His voice drops to a whisper and I look down and see him try to shift the erection growing underneath his jeans. I nod at him, and try to muster up the courage to speak. "Don't you want to stay?" I ask him. He groans as he takes two steps towards me, but then stops.

"Ughh God yes I want to stay, but I really have to go otherwise I don't think I ever will, and we have to both be at Haymitch's in an hour." I frown at his words. "But... It would.. It would be really hot knowing you're over here touching yourself, thinking of me touching you," he swallows hard, "then having all of that tension build up when we're at Haymitch's and I can't touch you until we leave." 

I already feel the wetness between my legs just from listening to his words. There were so many sensations Peeta made me feel. It wasn't just his hands rubbing and pumping me, it was his mouth slammed down on my neck, the sound of his panting breaths, his desperation to hold my hips tightly to his, and his penis rubbing against my ass and back. I want to chase those feelings Peeta made me have, so I'm all to willing to try this. "Okay," I smile, "well then you better go, because I don't want to wait to get started," I tease.

Peeta's eyes widen, clearly not believing that I agreed to that so quickly, "Ohh... Oh my god. Shit... Okay... Okay then, yea ill leave," he walks out the door and urns back to me before he closes it, "I love you," he whispers, "I'll see you later?"

"I love you," I say, and it doesn't come out strained or unsure. It sounds confident. "I'll see you later." He smiles at me as he shuts the door, and I lay back down on the bed, removing the shirt I had only put on again minutes earlier.

_______________________ 

I laid down on my bed, and got under the covers. I felt shy, even with only myself. Everything that Peeta had just done to me played behind my closed eyes. His big calloused hands roaming over every part of me. He was so gentle, except for when we got to the end. Gentle, but not in any way timid. I felt so empowered- that I could make a man as beautiful as Peeta react the way he did. I can still feel his dried release on my back. The thought of him shuddering beneath me prompts my hands to begin to roam. I feel this heat radiate from my center and my fingers make their way there, and start exploring areas they have never been to before. I brush the pads of my fingers across the protruding bundle of nerves and I shiver. Immediately I feel the wetness Peeta commented on earlier return. I coat my fingers in the substance and use it to help ease my digits into myself. A moan escapes me, but I have the urge for more- I want to be filled with more. So I push in two other fingers and start screwing myself- it feels so incredibly good. I can feel both how tight I am and how stretched I'm becoming. I run my fingers from my other hand over my clit, and I'm surprised at how easy I've taken to pleasuring myself. I learn that taking two fingers and brushing them back and forth feels amazing, but it's when I make the same circles Peeta made around it, that I feel that tingle somewhere deep inside me. I know I'm almost there, and Peeta's body convulsing in pleasure from all the things I want to do to him are firmly playing out in my mind...

"Ohhh," I moan, "Oh my God...."

_____________________

I walk into Haymitch's house without knocking, and I see he and Peeta sitting in the kitchen drinking the red wine Peeta had gotten him as a birthday present. Haymitch, despite all his protesting at the thought of a birthday party, is actually looking nice! He clearly bathed, and put on clean clothes, and most shockingly, he has a smile- a real unforced smile-on his face. 

That sight alone, actually warms my heart to him; my drunken, vulgar mentor. Maybe this would be the year for him. The year that part of his heart can start to heal. His body is too far gone, too damaged. But there's still hope for his soul, that hope and peace could reside there again. 

"Happy Birthday old man," I say offering him a small smile. I don't smile at him often, never really, and I see the questioning look in his eyes. Today, however, I can see he won't tease me. 

"Thank you sweetheart. I see I'm not the only one who dressed for the occasion," he grins while looking me up and down. I glance over at Peeta and see that his eyes are wide, looking over me from head to toe.

It makes sense to me, since I pretty much 'tried' to look nice on my own for what must be the first time ever. My hair is down, flowing down my back, and I'm wearing a low deeply cut orange dress. The dress was made by Cinna. One of the few things of his I have left, and I think he would smile if he could see me wearing it now. The girl on fire during times of peace. Peeta starts smile as he takes me all in, clearly happy by my choice of outfit and hairstyle. 

"You're late you know, we started drinking without you." Haymitch says. Peeta and I nearly never drink, but Haymitch knows that for his birthday we will.

"Sorry old man, I had things I really needed to get done." I say sheepishly. A glance back to Peeta and he is draining his wine glass and I can definitely see his cheeks are tinged pink. That's right Peeta, I think, I did what you asked. 

The evening goes well. The dinner Peeta made is of course amazing. He made a rabbit stew from the game I caught the day before, cheese buns, and a stuffed chicken Marsala that had Haymitch and I drooling. I tried to be polite and 'dainty', but I stuffed my face. I'll never be able to live without Peeta's cooking ever again. We laugh at silly stories from life after the war, enough time has passed that there actually are stories like that to tell. We are each on our third glass of wine when the doorbell rings. 

Haymitch freezes, looking from Peeta to me, and then me back to Peeta. Yes, I know who is at the door. I stand to go answer it. The moment I open the door I'm enveloped in the arms of a woman wearing a whole lot of ruffles. 

"Oh Katniss! My dear! You look positively radiant. Orange really is your color dear, I'll never understand why they always put you in so much black!" Effie walks in with her hips swaying in her sensuous walk. "Haymitch," she breathes, "happy birthday. I hope you don't mind that we decided to keep my little visit a surprise", she says nervously, "I wanted to celebrate with you. Big year you know!"

Haymitch doesn't move. His eyes are narrowed and his mouth is formed in a straight line. We are all frozen where we are, not sure why our birthday boy is so silent. Effie looks so unsure of what to do with herself. Minutes that feel like hours pass, and her cheeks are red, and the look on her face is showing her hurt at this rejection.

"Yes.... Well," Effie starts. She looks at all of us apologetically, "I, uh, I really don't need to crash the party do I? I'll be on my way." I see the tears spring to her eyes. She slowly walks back towards the door, but turns to our mentor one last time. "Happy birthday Haymitch. You truly deserve a most happy year." With that she smiles softly, nods to Peeta and myself, and walks back out the door.

Haymitch is just frozen. As the door closes Peeta slaps his hand on the table, and he is able to snap him out of it. "What the fuck Haymitch!", Peeta screams. Haymitch jumps up and runs out the door, after our dejected escort. We see through the entrance he left open. He stops Effie with his arms and pulls her into him. He buries his head into her shoulder, and Effie wraps her arms around his waist. "Oh Haymitch, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I was never as aware of reality, you know that, I couldn't come back. I couldn't until I could process.... Until I didn't hate myself so much." Haymitch takes Effie's face in his hands, tilts her head downwards, and kisses her forehead. When their eyes lock again, they're both grinning like fools. We've never really known what kind of love they had between them, but after dozens and dozens of fallen tributes, only they could understand each other so completely, and need each other so desperately. I look to Peeta who is smiling while watching them, and I realize I understand them. I understand that love completely.- 

Once Effie is back in the house, we all settle in around the table and listen to her stories from the Capitol. Her Capitol accent is still pronounced, and I don't begrudge her for it anymore. It's who Effie is. There will be things that she may never understand, but to her everlasting credit, she loved us and let herself learn from us. 

We have finished all the wine, and are now pouring ourselves drinks from Haymitch's private stash. It stings just breathing it in, but we only allow ourselves certain indulgences once in a while. Peeta brings out the cake. Effie is so impressed at the frosted wonder she can't stop 'oohing and ahhhing', even while we sing happy birthday. The drinking has caused Peeta to warm up so he removes his sweatshirt, and his undershirt rides up to his chest, giving me goosebumps, before he tugs it back down again. The grin on his face tells me he did it on purpose. Well two can play at that game. I take my finger and gather some of the frosting that's left on my plate. I bring it to my mouth and lick just the slightest bit off, I know I have his attention, so now I take a slightly exaggerated lick and then suck the excess off while puckering my lips. I turn myself towards my boy with the bread, and he is frozen. His eyebrows are slightly raised, and he is just staring at my mouth. I smile as I see him shift in his chair uncomfortably, and I think he might have a hard on problem. 

"Katniss! Manners! Use a napkin dear!" Effie squeals. I apologize to her but can't help but laugh to myself at the little game Peeta and I have going right now. The silliness I feel goes away though, as I see Haymitch's face. His eyebrows are narrow, and he keeps looking between me and Peeta. Ah shit I think. I don't wanna give too much away to anyone- not when I have this devilishly good secret. 

I avert any possible questioning from Haymitch when I pull out a pack of cards and announce its time to play. We learned a few different games in 13, and I know Haymitch loves it. Calling people's bullshit is pretty much his favorite thing to do next to drinking. I deal and in the best Effie voice I can muster I say, "May the odds be ever in your favor." Haymitch howls at this, Peeta just shakes his head, and Effie slaps me in the shoulder. "Manners Effie!" I cry. At this she loses herself in a fit of the giggles and now everyone is laughing. 

I am loving playing this game against Peeta- especially 2 more drinks later. We keep playfully touching each other and I can see all of his desire for me behind his gaze. Haymitch has been watching us closely, but I think nothing of it until Peeta and I take it one step too far. I'd just bluffed my way to victory and Peeta was teasing me. 

"Alright Everdeen- your luck is eventually gonna run out."

"Ah Mellark. I've got a poker face that will have you guessing every time." 

He raises his eyebrows at me, "I wasn't paying attention to your face. It looks like that dress keeps being pulled lower and lower, and I don't remember you showing quite so much of yourself when you first got here." He grins. 

I run my fingers down my neck, and in between my breasts. I let my fingers linger there, "What are you talking about Mr. Mellark?"

"Uuhhm," he breathes deeply to calm himself, "Yea.....wow... Yup- You're really good at this." He says smirking at me. I smile at the deeper meaning- but Peeta and I aren't the only ones who are in on the joke. 

But of us turn immediately as we hear Haymitch, "Nope. Nope. No way."

______________________________ 

I hold my breath. Ah crap. Haymitch is not going to let this go.

"Alright... Children. You can save that hanky panky for some other time, because I sure as shit don't want to see it!" 

"Calm down old man, you don't know what your talking about." Peeta scolds.

"Don't get me wrong kid, congrats on the first ever conquest, just don't bring it to my kitchen table." 

"Wrong again." Peeta sneers. 

"Whatever you say," Haymitch growls, "but it looks like you won't need sex ed from my movie collection anymore- thank god! No more weird 'whats that' questions!"

To add to my confusement, Effie chimes in, "Oh yes Peeta, I remember all those film charges on the train and in the tribute towers, not your classiest of moments." 

Peeta is now bright red with his mouth hanging open. Clearly whatever Effie is talking about was something Peeta didn't know she knew. He groans and pinches the bridge of his nose while tightly squeezing his eyes shut. Haymitch starts laughing uncontrollably and even Effie can't hold back the small smile that ha formed on her brightly colored lips. 

"Did I miss something here?" I ask, not being able to hide my annoyance that I have no idea what's going on. 

"No!!!! No... " Peeta screams. 

"Ha, no nothing," laughs Haymitch. "I hope you smitten kittens are safe, and Peeta don't ever invite me over if Katniss is either on her way, or just leaving,"! He winks. 

"All righty then," Peeta starts, "Haymitch happy birthday but I think we should call it a night. Katniss I'll walk you home?"

"Yea, okay."! I respond, still showing confusion all over my face .

_______________

Peeta doesn't wait long to begin talking. 

"I'm really sorry about all that," he starts. "That was really embarrassing, but im sure it answered a few questions you had for me anyway."

"Not really? I get they were teasing us about the flirting, but that was all that was right?" I ask, "right?"

Peeta stops walking and looks at me sheepishly. He shifts from one foot to another as his gaze drops, and he kick the little rocks in he gravel. He looks almost ashamed and I feel badly for him. No matter what, I highly doubt there is anything he could have ever done to feel ashamed about.... I hope.

" You know, I only ever had a few girlfriends. I was lonely, and I never was able to talk to you, so instead I dated a few girls, and if we ever messed around I would think of her being you. Aaannnddd...." He pauses. He looks like whatever else he wants to say will make him physically ill. "Ughh, Katniss I want you to know, I've never done anything with anyone past what we did together."

I can't hide my immense smile. Peeta's a virgin! Ha! All my fears immediately vanish. The skill he showed was learned in real life, I know, but I'm not so upset by it. I even laugh when I think he apparently studied videos! Gross! I can't stop smiling, we are on completely even ground!!!

"so you're saying I get you first? That I get to take all of you first? We can learn some things together?" I grin at him, slowly walking towards him and pressing my body against his.

"Mmhmmm," Peeta moans, "if you'll have me Katniss, you'd be my first and my only.... Ahhh... I shit." He is startled as I bring my hand to the front of his pants, and just lazily start rubbing at him. He instantly starts growing at my touch and I groan as I think of everything else I want to do to him. I tense when I realize I still don't know what to do or how to do it. 

"Peeta, you'll still have to show me- you'll still have to teach me how to touch you, how to.. Suck... You, " I gulp. "Teach me how to take in all of you. I still need you to show me everything I don't know." I whisper to him. There's an immediate reaction because he grabs my hand and starts running to my house, muttering something about his fantasies, things he wants to try, and he keeps cursing every 2 seconds. I run with him, laughing the whole way, thinking how badly I want Peeta naked and in my bed..... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! Earlier than I thought! Thanks for sticking it out with the story! I kno chapter 5 was a little tame for those expecting the smut. I just really wanted to flesh it out a bit. Please read and review.

We playfully collapse into my bed, and I laugh loudly when Peeta tries to undress himself so fast he hits his head on the corner of the window.

"Oww!"

"Peeta slow down!" I laugh, "I think we have time, really we have nothing but time." I start to think about everything that is implied here in this moment, everything that we are about to do. The gravity of it all hits me then. The trust it will take, the love that it needs, and the ability to be here and indulge in this moment. So many ghosts have haunted my waking eyes. So many more haunt my mind at night. So much guilt over enjoying things I felt like I didn't deserve to enjoy. I shake my head at those thoughts. Peeta is here with me. He loves me. We have suffered so much together, fought so hard to come back together. I smile. I know that we DO deserve this. We deserve the love we can feel from and towards each other. All the loved ones we lost- they would want this for us too. I feel at peace for the first time ever.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I..... I just... God Katniss I love you yah know?" Peeta looks down when he speaks. "I've loved you for all my life, and this is.... This is just more than I ever thought could happen. I'm amazed even... That after everything we can be here, doing this. It's... It's almost like it was destined. That no matter which way the world was going to go- I'd always be here, with the love of my life, side by side."

I have never believed in fate or destiny. That somehow certain people are predetermined to be successful and others are condemned to a life of hunger. But the way Peeta says it, I can see the romance behind it, the love it describes, and I can get on board with that I think. I pull his face up by his chin, and slowly inch my lips towards his until they meet, so softly pushing against each other, feeling as this is where they should always be. I pull away and look in his beautiful baby blues, "I love you Peeta, always."

"Always," he whispers back at me, his forehead resting against mine. We stay there just breathing for a few minutes, absorbing the love and trust we are committing to each other. "I want everything with you, everything you'll allow. I want to be touched by you- it's all I've ever thought about for like 10 years," he laughs as he finishes his thought, and I smile as I remember Peeta at 10 years old and all of the sideway glances he would shoot my way. Maybe he is right afterall. It does seem destined. 

I pull his lips back to mine, fall with my back on the pillows and help Peeta position himself on top of me. Our lips are so anxious- so anxious to explore each other. I wrap my fingers through his hair and hold him so tightly to me he takes big gulps of air when he can so I don't suffocate him. I need him this badly- for the rest of forever.

Peeta reaches down to the hemline of my dress and pulls the whole garment over my head, he immediately goes back in for a kiss but stops short when he realizes that I'm completely naked before him. His eyes widen as he takes in the picture in front of him, obviously surprised. I lay still on the bed, my arms thrown up over my head now. I want to cover up, but I'm so turned on watching him stare at me like this.

"Oh my god... OHhhhh my god Katniss. It's a good thing I didn't know you weren't wearing anything under that dress at dinner. Look at your body. It's perfect, it's so soft," he starts caressing me up my thighs, over my hips, up to my rib cage so that they are right below my breasts. "You'll let me right? You'll let me touch you?"

Oh yes, I think. I want him to always be touching me. I never want his hands off me. "Touch me Peeta, please, please touch me...." I'm breathless for him. 

It was all the encouragement he needed. His hands moved from my ribs and brushed over my breasts. I hold my breath as his thumbs run over my nipples and the pucker at the friction. He takes them between his thumb and forefinger and pinches them gently. I moan at the intense feelings he coaxes out of me, and when he starts pulling and twisting them I gasp loudly. God it's good, it's so good. He lowers himself and replaces his right hand with his mouth. His tongue licks with force, flicking my nipple every so often. Closing his mouth around me he starts to suck, and even the bit of pain I feel sends an electric shock down to my clit. He takes his teeth and bites down at the same time his left hand pinches, and I feel myself practically gush with the pleasure of it. I'm on fire now, but I really want to reciprocate to Peeta all of the attention he has shown me. 

I push him off of me and guide him so that his back is against the headboard. I climb up and straddle his lap. He already removed his clothes save his boxers, and his erection pulses as he feels my center push against it. We resume kissing like silly teenagers, when Peeta takes my hips in his hands and starts pushing and pulling me. At first I'm unsure of what he is doing, but when I feel myself sliding up and down on his dick I groan in excitement. "Fuck that feels good.." Peeta growls. It must be a steamy sight, the two of us. Myself naked on top of an almost naked Peeta grinding against each other. 

Ughhhh Peeta," I groan, "I really... Really really love feeling your dick against me like that." 

"Fuuuccckk.. Not nearly as much as I love feeling my dick run over your clit. Uhhnnn... In between your folds... So close... So so close to being inside you." He mumbles and I throw my head back and grind against him harder, completely aroused at his words. I LOVE hearing Peeta talk dirty. Talking about his dick, about my pussy. I think I could be fulfilled just listening to him talk about sex for the rest of our lives. And these are words I couldn't even say only yesterday. 

I move back a little, putting a halt to our movement and Peeta looks heartbroken. I smile at his sad puppy dog face because I know he will like what I'm wanting to try next. I start kissing him along his chiseled jaw, down his neck, to his shoulder, and then down to his chest. I feel the goosebumps that cover his skin, and gives me the confidence I need to descend even lower. As I kiss down his stomach he starts to realize where I'm going with this and can't help vocalizing his excitement.

"Oh shit.... Ohhh my god, really? Fuck..." 

He is so eager! I then remember that this will be a first for him as well and I'm beyond thrilled that I get to have this first... And last. As I reach his boxers I look at him, asking silently for him to remove them. He practically throws me off of him to get them off. 

"Peeta!" I can't help laughing, even if it does take a little away from the moment. He is gonna break my neck in his utter desperation for us to act out every fantasy that's playing in his mind. "Oh, I'm sorry! I just, ha!" He laughs, "you're so, you're just so hot, I can't help it!" 

I giggle lightly to myself, but my eyes widen in wonderment as I see what was once covered by Peeta's boxers. My mouth hangs open, I forgot how big he was. How impressive it is. I feel like I should be intimidated, but I just want it. Peeta's lips twitch upwards, I know he is very well aware of how impressive he is. I reach my hand out and gently run my fingers up and down his length. Peeta closes his eyes and takes a deep breath at my long awaited touch. It's velvety soft, but I feel a steely hardness beneath the silky skin. 

"Peeta tell me what to do, how should I touch you." I whisper shyly. I really don't wanna mess this up. My inexperience is showing in full force.

he moves slowly, I think trying not to knock me down again. He reaches and take my hand and wraps it around his shaft. He groans loudly, and he guides my hand up and down. 

"Fu... fuck Katniss, just like that. Grab it a little harder." 

I tighten my grip and as I work him off, I watch him move his hips and buck his cock through my fist. I am dripping wet now, and I have an idea. I remove my hand and Peeta's eyes snap open at the loss of touch. I shush him as I take my hand and gather the wetness between my legs onto my fingers. Peeta's mouth drops open and his breath hitches. After I've gathered everything I can from my pussy, I bring it back to his cock and slather him with it. Then I start pumping him again, my own essence being used as a lubricant, and his dick easily slides through my fist. 

"You're fucking kidding me right? Ughhhhh, oh my god!" He pants, "how did you know to do that? That was... Oh fuck don't stop.... That was insane." 

I keep going and I start to twist my fist as I get up towards his head and Peeta starts to buck wildly. I cannot believe how turned I am, and I'm not even being touched. I'm apparently feeling adventurous as I lower my head to his hardness and lick the clear substance that's oozing from the top. It's not that it tastes so amazing but I moan because I want more. I open my mouth and wrap my lips around his tip and suck gently. I stay there for a while, lightly sucking and kissing his hardness, rubbing my tongue in circles over its head. I hear Peeta cry out, but my mind is solely on his cock. I take my tongue and flick it along the bottom of the tip. Peeta has stopped moving now and is just watching me through heavily lidded eyes. I gather my courage and slide more of him into my mouth, I surprisingly get further down his member than I thought I could. But I come back up with a request, "Help me Peeta, help me do this." 

Peeta looks like he is frozen to the spot panting and making little noises. He thaws for a moment and wraps his hands around the back of my head, and brings my mouth back down towards his dick. I wrap my mouth around him again and lower myself further. Peeta takes his hands and guides my head back and forth, bringing himself from the back of my throat to the tips of my lips. I continue and my saliva builds up, Peeta is thrusting now, keeping his hands on my head and his eyes fixed on my mouth. He is moaning at all times, unable to contain the pure pleasure he is experiencing. His penis feels so deliciously hard in my mouth, and I keep trying to push him further and further into my throat. He is straight up fucking my mouth now and I don't have to move my head at all, but to my absolute delight, he keeps his hands firmly on my head, wrapped in my hair, pushing and pulling. I think that I really... REALLY like being used this way.

"Oh fuck.. Oh ohhhh..... Katniss please... Ughhhhn please I'm going to come! Fuccccckkkkkk I'm gonna come!" He screams out. But I keep my mouth around him, now using my tongue to lick across the underside of him while I do my best not to gag on the absolute hugeness of him. I think I want to do this to him all the time and I moan as I feel him shoot his come down my throat.

"Agghh Holy shit. I, ugh, can't believe .... did that just happen?!" Peeta cries out.

I swallow everything I can but there is still some that manages to drip down my face. I lick the rest of him clean, and he smiles when I sit up and he seems his come on me. "Youre mine." He says. I nod, "I'm yours." I agree. He wipes he come off my face with his thumb and wipes it on the shirt he was wearing earlier. He pulls me back up to him and kisses me deeply- fuck. Can he taste his self? Can he taste the come that just flooded my mouth? I'm apparently a dirty person myself because I really hope he can. The thought of him tasting himself has my clit on absolute fire and I can't leave it alone any longer. Though we are still kissing, my hand leaves his chest and makes its way down between my legs. I'm soaked to the point it's running down my thighs into the sheets, so I gather what I can and make my way to my clit. I start rubbing in circles and I break the kiss so I can look down and watch my ministrations. Peeta follows my gaze and even though he just came, I can see his cock twitch and start to harden again. So soon, I think? He is a beast. He moves down and lays between my legs, with his head a foot away from me. I shiver when I feel his breath on the folds of my pussy. 

"Oh Katniss, play with yourself for me," Peeta breathes.

I smile. "I can do that I think," I tease. He smiles up at me but quickly brings his gaze back to between my legs. I love him being so close to me, watching me. I keep making circles around the mound of nerves, alternating going slowly with one finger, and rampant with three. I don't want the release too quickly. I really, really love the slow burn. Of feeling it build excrucriatingly over time. "Mmmmm, oh... My god," I groan. I'm then met with the best sensation ever as I feel Peeta's tongue take one, long, luxurious lick from my ass up to my clit. I yelp and almost jump back at the feeling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have asked. Was that.... Was that not okay?" Peeta asks, as if he has done something wrong. I look down at him, my breathing is frantic, his one lick literally had taken my breath away, and I can't seem to calm down. I want more of that. To answer his question I take my hand and push him and his mouth back into my pussy. His eyes narrow devilishly and I can see a pleased smirk on his face before he concentrates on his movements elsewhere.

He takes slow, long licks. Ones that are so light I try to grind into his face more, and others that are so forcefully intense that my hips jump back when I'm not sure I can handle the pleasure. I finally just submit myself to him fully and let him work me. His tongue starts making he same circles his fingers did over my clit, and I nearly come undone! "Aaaasghhhh, fuckinshit Peeta..... Oh please, please more...." It's so unbearably good! He is obviously encouraged and he closes his lips around my most sensitive nerve and starts to suck while still letting his tongue push against and circle it. When he pushes his fingers in me and starts pumping in and out of me I feel myself release into absolute oblivion. 

"Oh my god Peeta!!! Oh my god, oh my god, ah ah, uuhhhnnn!" My whole body is convulsing, and for a moment my eyesight seems to stop working because all I see are these bright colors. "Peeta! Fuck, I can't even breath... Wow." 

Peeta sits up and his cheeks Are flushed and his mouth covered in my release. He wipes at his mouth and starts pumping his hard cock in his hands- he is not done with our evening together. Which is good, because neither am I. I'm ready, I want him, all of him, inside me. I want to be the one to initiate it. 

"Please Peeta I want to feel all of you, I need you inside me, oh my god please. I want you to fuck me." 

Peeta just grunts in response and takes the head of his dick and rubs it against my entrance, shit that feels good. "Fuck me Peeta... Please."

"Uhhhhnn yes," he starts, "it might hurt you a little at first. I promise to go slow, be gentle, until you feel okay." 

I just nod furiously at him and wiggle my hips down at him, he laughs at me, "Now who is eager?" He is so right. I can't handle not feeling him. "Ughh I know I know- I just... I just need you. I want to be completely yours." My words cause him to clench his jaw and the desire is radiating from his eyes.

"I'm gonna take you, take all of you, because I need you, I love you." 

Its so perfect, he is so perfect. I'll never be able to hear it enough, but I don't miss my chance to respond, "I love you Peeta, I'm so so in love with you. So I want to have all of you." 

He reaches his lips and locks them to mine. He keeps kissing me as he guides himself into me. "Agh!" I yelp and he pulls his head back to look at me. "You okay?" He asks. "Yes, yes Ohhh my gosh Peeta, you're just so big. Go slow." 

His eyes are closed and takes big calming breathes trying to control his arousal at finally being inside me. He moves slowly and carefully, but eventually his entire length in pushed into me. "Uhhhhnn God your so tight Katniss, uhh so tight."

Feeling so filled. It's just... It's just everything. I have all of Peeta inside me and I want more. He reads my mind and starts to fuck me. Short, small gentle thrusts, refilling me over and over again. It's mind numbingly good.

"More Peeta, more.... More." I gasp. 

He groans like a madman, but starts fucking me harder, deeper. Almost completely removing himself from my pussy and pushing it back in again. Long forceful thrusts. The sound of slapping skin is echoing through our room, and our breathing is desperate. He takes my legs and puts them over his shoulders, ducking me even deeper now. Harder and harder, faster and faster.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah," oh Peeta... I'm gonna coommmee!!!!"

"Ohhh shit, oh shit... Come for me Katniss, I'm there too."

We both scream out at the same time, and I hunk I may never be able to walk again; that's how little control I have over my muscles. Peeta collapses on top of me, takes his hand and pulls himself out of me, and we just lay there embracing each other. When we feel our bodies relax, he looks at me and smiles. I smile back, we know what everything we did meant to each other. I'm his, and he is mine. 

"That was... That was everything. I love you- so much." I say

"It was everything," he agrees. "More, really. I never.... Never ever knew it could be like that. You're my everything, and I think I'm gonna want that all the time!" He smiles, and I laugh at him. I think I'll want it all the time too. It's a good thing the Capitol made it impossible for us to have kids for at least the next 3 years. I don't think I'll ever want a barrier between Peeta and I. 

We get under the covers, and Peeta wraps himself around me. I may never move again, I'm so happy in this moment. 

"I'm thinking of making vanilla filled cupcakes for the bakery, will you be my taster?" We both laugh out loud at the random thought that came to his mind.

I smile at him, loving how peaceful life has become. "Always." I respond. And he tightens his arms around me at our special word."

"You're my life. Forever and always. I have everything I've ever wanted. Katniss you're everything I've ever wanted. Thank you for loving me back."

"Peeta. Its you who deserves thanks. For your patience, your love, you will to always fight for us. You. You are all I will ever want or need in life now. You're mine." I respond.

He smiles and kisses me again, and I know I will not be the one to break away first.

finit


End file.
